The Built Shell
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: High school is where rumors fly. And boy do the rumors circle the 'blanket girl'. Silent and the source of amusement for those that taunt her. Will she break out of the shell she built?
1. The Built Shell

The Built Shell

By: Silverwolf

Sitting in the back of the lecture hall was a girl. Caramel skin and deep chocolate curls could attract attention if they could actually be seen. In an university styled high school it didn't matter even if someone appeared. The rumor was the female had no family, born to a foreigner, and a survivor of a horrid accident. That was her only attention. After that the story she'd turned to solitude. According to professors she was highly intelligent. But having a conversation with her was not happening. A pen in her mouth, highlighter in hand, and book in front of her, usually wrapped in a blanket; her usual appearance and silent.

Several pairs of eyes almost always went her way. Some to taunt her, even though they had never seen her. Others curious as to how she actually appeared under the blanket that hid her from others, and yet at the same time made her stand out from the crowd. Once in a while a worn messenger bag was in view.

Class lets out. Someone places their foot along the blanket. Books and supplies rain to the floor as the wearer falls. Everyone laughs. "You should be more careful," Sasuke snickers. The rest of the class laughs louder. Sasuke kicks the scattered school supplies farther around as he leaves. The rest of the class passes kicking the supplies a bit. A blonde is last to step towards the door. Instead of leaving a hand sets a backpack down. The boy begins to gather the stuff from the floor after offering a hand to the hidden female. "He's a bastard. Because he has money."

The girl's covered hand drops the supplies back into her bag. "I'm Naruto." The blonde barely notices a shrug and a bow. The figure in the blanket steps away in silence. Naruto stares towards the door, "Awful quiet. I guess it's better than being told to go away." Naruto notices a sketchbook along the floor. The cover is signed 'Kai'. "His name is Kai."

The blonde snatches up the book and shoves it into his backpack. He figures he could return it later in the day or tomorrow.

_**A/N: I know it's short. But I thought of it at the spur of the moment. I'm not sure if I'm going to make it a series or not. I'll let reviews decide that. I know I haven't said anything about what happened in the past or anything. And well everyone should know how well Naruto pays attention, so don't start on me about stating the character is a girl and Naruto stating the character is a boy... because it is a GIRL. **_

_**ItachiSilverwolf**_

.


	2. Fit For a King

Fit For a King

By: Silverwolf

An unused music room became a sanctuary. Kailani left music playing in a stereo system. The blanket sits in a chair. She had plugged a small notebook computer into the system and closed the door. Chocolate curls are tailed back. A tied midriff and a pair of baggy jeans move with the owner. A pair of shoes with decorated laces hit the floor with a rhythm. The girl could dance.

The group that now gathered in the door watched dumbfounded. Her style combined several things: belly dancing, martial arts, gymnastics, and break dancing. A teacher pushes the crowd out of the door, leaving Kailani to herself.

"She's new." Sasuke watches others. "Did you see that body?" Neji hears the conversation. Sasuke grins, "she 's perfect for a king. So don't anyone think about her. Since you all know who the king is." Only Naruto seems to look at Sasuke as if he's insane. "As mean as you are to people she won't fall for you." Sasuke looks at Naruto, "don't you know money buys affection." Naruto shakes his head, "the moves she knows makes you look stupid dancing, that's why you want her." Sasuke shoves Naruto to the floor. "Shut up."

Everyone goes silent as someone steps out of the music room. They notice the blanket first. Almost completely covered hand reaches towards Naruto. Kailani pulls Naruto to his feet. The blonde reaches to give the book back. Before he state he found the book it is snatched from his hands. Sasuke flips through the door tearing some of the pages out. "This stuff is for babies."

The rest of the students check the music room for the dancer. They find a door open to the outside instead. Naruto snatches up the falling pieces of paper before they hit the floor. The covered hand that helped Naruto up snatches away the sketch book. Sasuke growls and goes to grab her. Instead he learns what the school lockers feel like as the female is able to throw him aside. Naruto laughs and chases after 'Kai' to return the missing pages.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I was writing on Post-It's. So please don't get angry over the shortness. It takes a lot of Post-It's to get this far. LOL**

ItachiSilverwolf


	3. Kailani's Memory

Kailani's Memory

By: Silverwolf

A ten year old child stares out a window excited. This was all new to her. Peering through a window and pointing earned her a bit of laughter. The child yells a bit as she points towards everything that interests her. Chocolate curls blow away from skin as her mother lets down the car window.

Kailani grins as the car comes to a stop. She peers out the window. "Lani, you have to be very well behaved." The girl grins and watches as her parents take her to see the largest fireworks festival. Kailani bounces around excitedly. She could see everything from the pier. So many people were about. She hides near her mother. This was her first time even seeing fireworks.

[x]

Her eyes open to screams. The smell of burnt flesh makes the child vomit. CRASH! That was the last thing she remembered that and spinning. Kailani narrows her eyes as smoke causes them to burn. She can hear people. But no one is coming. She screams and cries begging for help. Only to vomit a second time. Kailani closes her eyes, something drenched hits her skin and she's falling from the spot in the car seat. Her seat belt has been cut away. She opens her eyes slightly. A pair of blue eyes thickly coated in liner stare at her. "Don't move. I think I can get you out, yeah." Kailani screams and cries. The flames she hears and sees don't bring her comfort. The drenched blanket she felt is pulled over her head as she is dragged from the burning car.

That night she saw fireworks, fell asleep, and woke to the sounds and sights of burning metal and flesh. Her parents died. Kailani was pulled from the car by a street rat teen that instantly became a hero. Right before the boy lost his life to a second car that couldn't stop. He had thrown the child to the grass still wrapped within the mass of cotton. Sirens blared and there were more people.

She never spoke again. She had no reason to. Adopted into a family when it was discovered she didn't have anymore family. And with that Kailani slipped into her own world. And the rumors began. She was cursed. They hadn't ended as she became older.

**A/N: The [x] marks a break in the story that is based on a break in her memory. I know it's short, but I think I like it better short. Also I hope it explains why Kailani takes comfort being hidden in a blanket. **


	4. Trouble

Trouble

By: Silverwolf

Naruto found 'Kai' sitting between a set of lockers and a corner. He couldn't tell if there was crying or not. He heard nothing. Naruto reaches the pages out towards the hidden figure. An almost covered hand takes them silently.

The torn pages are placed into the sketch book. The book is returned to a messenger bag. The bag is left along the floor as someone pulls the girl in the blanket out of the corner. "Guess what?" Naruto watches as the figure in front of him doesn't say anything. "Okay, don't guess. We're going to beat the crap out of you. Because we were told to." Naruto steps in front of Kailani. "He deserved it and you know it. Why don't you leave people alone?" Someone hits the blonde in the head with a book. Naruto is a bit stunned as another pair of students attack him.

The blonde didn't expect for the blanket to fall to the floor. Kailani's first kick sends one of the pair that is holding her to the floor. She is sure to place her feet under her. The girl slams the back of her head into the second attacker's face. Her eyes go to the blonde left fighting a quartet. Kailani is quick to kick one of them backward. The blonde tosses another male to the side. The third lets go as he realizes his friends are too hurt to continue. Naruto looks to the side to see if 'Kai' was all right. His crystal eyes go wide as he notices a girl standing next to him. Kailani is quick to grab the blanket and throw it back around her. She steps over to pick up her bag. As soon as the girl's back is turned she is snatched from her feet. "Now I'm going to seriously hurt you. You don't have the right to mess with me." Kailani realizes she is being held by Sasuke. Though the Uchiha is having a hard time hanging onto her because of the blanket.

The female slips from the blanket. Kailani watches as a book goes flying through the hall. Naruto stands with a grin as the textbook hits Sasuke. Kailani grabs her bag, lifts the book, and takes off at a run; grabbing the blonde's wrist and pulling him beside her. By now the school's officers are coming. Naruto is quick to drag the blanket along while he is being led away from the fight.

The blonde pants as he's pulled along into the men's bathroom. Kailani wraps the blanket around her as they come to a stop. Naruto again pants for air. The girl hands over his textbook. The blonde shoves the book into his still partially open backpack and zips it. The blonde slowly reaches towards the blanket. "Please?" Kailani tenses a bit as Naruto moves it from over her head. The blonde grins, "you're prettier than Sakura. And that was TOTALLY awesome." Kailani hides a bit. The blonde offers a hand, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He receives a shakes of his hand. "And you're Kai, right?" A small nod is all the blonde receives. "You know if he remembers who hit him we're in trouble." The girl in front of Naruto nods.

An announcement can be heard "Naruto Uzumaki and Kailani Nara report to the principal Tsunade." Kailani shrugs and Naruto flinches. The girl pulls the blanket back over her head and steps out of the bathroom. Naruto waits a bit and then follows. The pair arrive in front of the office at the same time.

The first things they notice is Sasuke sitting in a chair with an ice pack. Kailani and Naruto are pointed to chairs. The rest of the students involved line another set of chairs, all holding ice packs. Naruto smirks. Kailani sinks low in the chair.

**A/N: What will the punishment be for the group? Their crime is fighting in school. But should some be punished worse than others? **

**ItachiSilverwolf**


	5. Suspended

Suspended

By: Silverwolf

Shikaku looks at his adopted daughter. "I'll speak to your mother. Though she'll probably go ballistic. Yoshino won't be happy to know you're suspended for two weeks. Kailani, I wish you would just tell me why you felt you had to fight in school. Since it's almost time to go home we'll wait for your brother. When you get home you're to do your homework and then do your chores. We'll decide your punishment for fighting later." Kailani nods silently following Shikaku.

Sasuke stares at the girl with narrowed eyes. He watches as Naruto is next to leave after the long conversation. The blonde follows an older teen without a word. Several of the other students involved have all ready been picked up to begin their suspension. Sasuke sits in an office chair silently. His head lowers as his father steps into the office. "Sasuke, I'll deal with you when I get you home. Right now I just want to know how long you're out and what you did."

Sasuke sits silently as his father has a conversation with the principal. He decides not to listen to the conversation. His father snatches him from the chair by the back of his neck and forces him out of the office without another word. The teen can feel his father's hand squeeze the back of his neck some.

Fugaku keeps Sasuke moving. He shoves his son into the car and stares towards Kailani as Shikaku tells her to get in the car. "Stupid brat. She should've never been adopted five years ago. I wouldn't be dealing with this;" the male mutters under his breath.

Sasuke stares out the window instead of watching his father enter the car. His eyes are towards the girl sitting in another car wrapped in a blanket. The teen bites his lip as his father yells at him some. He was in for a long night, and it would only get worse.

Naruto waves to Kailani. The girl waves back. The blonde teen is tossed a helmet. "Put it on and don't say a word." Kailani's eyes go wide as long blonde hair blows in the wind briefly. Naruto waves again before the motorcycle pulls away. Sasuke sticks his middle finger out the window as the other car pulls away after Shikamaru gets into it.

The slightly older Nara child make a face. "That stupid punk. I wish he'd leave Kai alone. That way I don't have to hear about it. How troublesome."

Kailani sits in the car silently as Shikamaru and his father talk about the torment Kailani was receiving in school. Kailani sits drawing a brick wall with Naruto's name spray painted on it.


	6. Reality Check

Reality Check

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke steps through the door in silence. His father stands next to him. The punch brings a few tears to his eyes. Probably because it was directed near the teen's all ready broken nose. Fugaku looks at Sasuke, "get out of my sight!"

Sasuke disappears towards the back of the house. "I hate you!" Fugaku rushes through the house behind Sasuke. The older male slams his fist into a door. "When you come out of there I'm going to kill you!" "Like you did my mother! You're the one that had to fall asleep! You hit that car after someone else did! You killed some teenager and my mother! And you blame that girl for surviving! But you killed her not that girl!"

A voice breaks through Sasuke's yelling. "But isn't that what you do also?" "Itachi. I didn't know you were awake." "Sasuke, it's impossible to sleep with you screaming at the top of your lungs in my room."

"Don't you blame everyone for what happened. It killed mom and hurt you." Itachi shakes his head, "I don't what happened five years ago is just unfortunate. I was angry, I'm not anymore. I'm alive Sasuke, so what if I'm not perfect, I'm alive. If anything you should show sympathy to the girl you torment so. She saw her parents burn to death. Her rescuer died before her eyes also. You should show her compassion. Not anger, Sasuke. She isn't to blame. And being mad at the world won't change what happened." "Itachi, how can you say that when your life changed too?" The older Uchiha stretches a moment, "I can say that because my life changed. What happened has happened, the seizures won't stop because you hate the world. The pain doesn't stop because you hate the world. The world continues just leaving you in the dust."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "you don't even sleep normally anymore. How can you tell me you don't hate what's happened to you?" Itachi tilts his head, "tell me what tormenting that girl has done for you. Tell me. And I'll tell you if continuing to be her 'punisher' is worth it."

Sasuke makes a face. "She didn't even break my nose. Naruto Uzumaki did. He threw his chemistry book at me." Itachi smirks, "it seems to me that's your punishment for bothering her. You still haven't told me what you get out of tormenting her." "She walks around school wrapped in a blanket. Come on Itachi, she's weird." The older Uchiha makes a face, "and before they knew how seizures were caused they believed people with them were possessed. That doesn't make them correct Sasuke. How do you know she doesn't hide because something happened to her five years ago? Did you ever think of that?" "They say she's all disfigured now. But a teacher of mine says she's not, she just acts like someone that's mildly autistic." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "what do you believe?" "I don't know. I mean she was pulled out of burning car five years ago. She could look like a scarred, hairless, monster for all I know." Itachi makes a face, "then why don't you ask her?" Sasuke gives his brother a weird look, "that's rude." Itachi sighs loudly, "Sasuke, tormenting her is rude also. But you manage to do that."

**A/N: The events of Sasuke's 'punishment'. And now on to the named rest. **


	7. Self Punishing

Self Punishing

By: Silverwolf

The motorcycle stops in front of a building. The helmets come off. "I can't leave you home alone so you're stuck here. I get two more videos to shoot and I'm done." Naruto nods to his older brother. "You're not going to punish me?" "Your going to have enough of a punishment trying to get caught up with the rest of your class, yeah." Stay out of the camera's way Naruto. I'll try to help you with your homework between videos. Just one thing..." "What?" "The reason to break your classmate's nose." Naruto blushes, "Her name is Kai. Everyone looks at her like she's trash. But she's really pretty, and I bet really sweet." Naruto watches his older brother smirk, "for a girl then, yeah." "Sasuke had her from behind I couldn't just let him do something to her. That'd be wrong. He's a big enough jerk to her all ready." "Why does your classmate mistreat this girl so much?" Naruto shrugs, "because he's an idiot. If it's not one person it's another with Sasuke. It used to be me." Deidara shakes his head, "I remember. I remember all the times I had the pleasure of showing you how to beat him and then the tantrum our parents had over it, yeah."

Naruto laughs, "but that was a long time ago. Before I became an orphan in my sibling's custody." Deidara shrugs, "look I may have been adopted into the family but I do give a damn Naruto, yeah." "Not what I meant." The long haired blonde makes a face, "you know I treated my brother like he didn't care too. And you know something, he died saving a little girl five years ago, yeah. After that your parents adopted me." "And four years after they adopted you they were killed in a robbery. Dei, you know that isn't what I mean. I'm kidding. I'm sorry." The older blonde give his younger brother a nuggie. "It's okay, yeah. Remember out of the camera." Naruto nods and enters the building followed by his brother.

Deidara made money by designing fireworks and dancing. The younger blonde teen spent his days after school mixing with stars. Even though he didn't always want to.

Naruto realized quick after his parents died that his adoptive brother cared about what happened to him. Deidara managed to get declared an adult in order keep Naruto and started working to keep them both fed. The hours sucked. But they had a place to live with bills paid and food on the table.

The younger blonde watches his brother give another 'queen' his all. He can hear the female complain and yell something about it not being good enough and then wanting a retake. Of course she got her way. It seemed Uzumaki were created to be walked all over. Naruto watches his brother give them a second take, and a third before 'miss important' is satisfied. It was going to be a long night for him and the nineteen year old.

**A/N: It seems Naruto slips by without any type of punishment from family. It seems school is enough punishment to the blonde. And now to see what will happen with Kailani.**


	8. Extra Chores

Extra Chores

By: Silverwolf

Kailani had stood listening to her mother complain. She now had part of her brother's chores to do for two weeks. All in all she guessed she deserved it. Even though she was technically only defending herself.

Currently Kailani stood in the middle of the woods. She was supposed to be feeding the family's deer, but she was actually drawing. If busted by her mother there could be trouble. Her father usually didn't bother with punishing the girl for the thing she did normally. Since upon Kailani's adoption the pair were told she had 'quirks'. And after what she'd gone through there was no way they'd be adopting a 'normal' child. They were lucky to get one that didn't lash out and the world after losing everything in her life.

She learned rather quickly that her family owned and ran a homeopathic remedies pharmacy. Also her mother created organic beauty supplies. Kailani fed one of the smaller deer by hand. Though she'd been told many times that several hundred people were killed by domesticated deer a year. The girl simply didn't care. She scrambles to her feet when she hears her brother. "Mom wouldn't be happy to know you have the attention span of a fly." Kailani tilts her head. "You forgot to make sure the gate was latched. Not that any of them left." Kailani lowers her head. "It's okay. I wasn't planing on saying anything to mom. She nags enough without me helping her with a subject."

Kailani makes a face. "What are you drawing?" Kailani shows Shikamaru the drawing she's working on. "That kind of looks like Naruto." Hidden under the blanket her brother can't see the reaction to his words. Though Kailani does give him a small nod. "Well are they fed and you're sitting out here. Or did you forget to feed them?" Kailani points to the filled feeders and the few tosses ears of dried corn. "Well I'll see if mom will let you come with me. I was actually going to see Naruto. I got one request though. Can we please leave the blanket here?" Kailani tenses a bit. "Come on Kai. I'll let you wear my jacket." The girl lowers her head, but gives her brother a nod. It seems this is her punishment from Shikamaru for making him have to listen to the lecture she received about fighting in school. And how she couldn't get into a decent university if she chose to beat people up. Even though it was Sasuke Uchiha that snatched her off her feet as if she was his hostage.

Kailani follows behind Shikamaru silently. Her brother pulls at the blanket around his sister playfully. The girl smirks slightly and continues following. Shikamaru reaches the kitchen. Their mother stands cooking. "Was she feeding the deer?" The other teen nods. Yoshino looks at Kailani, "what happened did you get lost?" The girl stands silently. Shikamaru makes a face and then looks at his mother, "when I found her she was looking around. She must have thought some of the deer were missing." Yoshino makes a face, but accepts her son's answer. Kailani stands waiting as Shikamaru asks his mother about visiting Naruto. He adds in taking his sister. The teen watches his mother prepare to protest. Shikaku answers. "I think Kailani should go. After all you've been trying to get her to develop some kind of friendship with someone. Maybe going with her brother will help."

**A/N: And now we know how Kailani's going to 'suffer' for being suspended from school. Hopefully things get better for her and not worse. Also will Sasuke consider his brother's point of view when he sees Kailani again?**


	9. A Visit with Naruto

A Visit with Naruto

By: Silverwolf

Shikamaru had won his way. The teen had given his father a smirk when his mother gave up nagging. After that he had gone upstairs with his sister tailing him. He tosses a jacket her way and tells her to leave the blanket. Kailani seems uneasy, but does as her brother requests. The pair leave the house to begin the half hour walk to Naruto's place.

Shikamaru looks at Kailani. "Don't worry he isn't going to laugh at you." Kailani shakes her head and points to the sign above the place. Shikamaru smirks, "yeah, I know he lives below this place." The slightly older teen enters followed by his sister. "Naruto?" The female behind the counter shakes her head. "No one is home. And there's no getting down there right now." Shikamaru makes a face. "Do you know where everyone is?" "Would guess the older brother is at work. Means Naruto is probably with him. He doesn't leave Naruto home alone. And I was out earlier." Shikamaru nods. He takes a hold of Kailani's wrist and walks out of the door with her.

"I guess we're taking the bus." The teen pulls out a handful of change. "I got enough for us both. Don't worry." Kailani follows hr brother. She pulls away as she notices a midnight cobalt motorcycle. Shikamaru look towards his sister. Kailani points. Shikamaru turns in the direction his sister is pointing. He smirks. "That's probably them." Naruto is first to remove a helmet after the bike stops. He's humming something. Deidara is second to show his face. "Quit, you're driving me crazy, yeah." Naruto grins widely. Shikamaru whistles leaving the younger blonde looking around. The older blonde points, "friends of yours?" Naruto notices Shikamaru and nods. Kailani is staring at Deidara in awe.

The older blonde smirks a bit. "Well call them over, dum-dum." Naruto makes a face. Deidara grins lightly, "what?" The younger blonde motions for Shikamaru. The teen is quick to take Kailani along with him. "What's happening?" "Nothing really. We decided to visit. Well I kind of brought her along." "Her?" Shikamaru pulls the hood of the jacket back. "OH WOW! It's you! I thought I wouldn't see you for awhile!" Kailani blushes a bit and hides behind Shikamaru. The older blonde steps around the girl's brother, "why ya hiding, yeah." Kailani grins slightly. Deidara watches her closely. "It's good to see you're not stuck in an orphanage somewhere, yeah." Shikamaru tilts his head. Deidara laughs a bit. "You think I'm my brother, don't you? Sorry baby girl I'm not. But I am happy you're in good condition, yeah." Kailani moves to hide behind Naruto. The younger blonde blushes as Kailani puts her head against his back and pulls the hood back up. "Kailani?" The female is unable to hide behind her questioning brother with Deidara standing behind him. But Naruto seems to make a decent shield for the shy Kailani. Deidara steps forward. Naruto and Shikamaru follow. Kailani is quick to stay near Naruto as they pass through the bakery to the freight elevator. The quartet take it down to the flat the blonde pair live in.

"Nice you know you made it baby girl, yeah." Shikamaru looks at Deidara. "why do you call her that?" "Because five years ago I never learned her name, yeah. I just made sure to be the one that caught her when my brother threw her from harm's way. I never crossed paths with her again, yeah." Kailani suddenly hugs the older blonde briefly and then disappears behind Naruto once again. "You're plenty welcome baby girl, yeah." Shikamaru links, "so it was you and your brother that saved her?" Deidara watches as Naruto blushes again. "My brother did most the work. He threw her into the grass. All I had to do is keep her from ending up back in the street, yeah. The second car killed him and a lady. The rumor was it was the police chief's car. And his son suffered life changing injuries, yeah" The older blonde shrugs.

Shikamaru makes a face, "I didn't know police chief Uchiha was involved in that wreck. Which son?" Deidara makes a face, "I didn't know he had two sons. I only saw one with his hair pulled back. I can't even tell you which son that is. Just that when I saw them take him out of the car it was like he wasn't even there."


	10. Recall of the Past

Recall of the Past

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits at a desk. A computer sits in front of him. The machine wasn't logged on and the younger Uchiha had learned not to challenge what Itachi told him. Sasuke did think it was rather funny that despite the fact their father had always announced Itachi as his prodigy the older Uchiha had given up trying to please Fugaku when he finally woke up after the crash. The hospital had induced a coma when they discovered how much trauma Itachi's brain had suffered. The actually had told Sasuke his brother was going to be fine. But told Fugaku another story. The first outcome was that Itachi would wake with severe impairment. Another doctor had told Fugaku his son was put in a coma so they could get ahead of the damage.

Itachi was finally taken out of the coma after almost a month. Two days after his release came the seizures. Itachi worked ridiculous hours as a profiler for the law enforcement. During the five years that took place after the accident something else came into the Uchiha household: a ball of fluff.

The canine quickly grew to be a constant companion to Itachi. Allowing the older Uchiha to continue on with his life.

Sasuke figured the canine became a support system when most of the family shut Itachi out or avoided him like a plague. After all though Itachi was smart enough to be labeled a prodigy in their eyes he was broken despite the way Itachi went through schooling and even earned several degrees. At twenty-one Itachi was claimed to the the very best at what he did. Instead of the rookie starting his career.

Several people stare at Sasuke. One of the other members of the unit looks at Sasuke. "You must be the younger brother." Sasuke wrinkles his nose. "I don't need to be treated like a child. I'm not stupid. Even if my father actually think I am because I'm not as smart as Itachi." The female holds out a hand, "I would say you're plenty smart since I've been watching you do homework and several other things instead of mess with that computer." "Is this your desk?" The female node. "I can leave." Sasuke sees her smirk. "How about we share it?" Sasuke nods and slides over. The female smirks. "I'm Konan." The teen nods, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." "I know. You're the only member of the family I've ever seen a picture of. Besides that dog." Sasuke makes a face, "don't make fun of him. That dog has been through more training than me. And he didn't stand and watch when he first seen a seizure. I did like an idiot." Konan makes a face, "no matter what you think there's little you can do for him when it happens." Sasuke makes a face. "Trust me I've read enough to know that." Sasuke gives her half a smirk. His attention turns as she sees the canine. "Kioshi knows his job more than I do." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I guess you can keep her company. Hopefully it stays quiet." "You brought me quite the sweetheart to keep me company." "He's actually suspended from school for a fight." "Is that what happened to your nose?" Sasuke lowers his head as he nods. "That and our father punched him." Konan looks at Itachi a moment. "That's cold."


	11. Early Morning with Kiyomi

Early Morning with Kiyomi

By: Silverwolf

Naruto wakes to a tug of his toes. A pair of animals greets him. The younger blonde smirks at a pair of skunks. The spotted skunk has Naruto's toes in it's mouth. "Come on Hei, let go." The second skunk stares at Naruto and wanders away as the blonde moves his foot. The leucistic stripped skunk bounds across Naruto's floor. "Morning Yin." The pair pair bound after Naruto. The blonde glances around for his brother. He find a note wrote along a dry erase board telling Naruto that the rest of the skunk's food is in a bowl in the fridge. And that their upstairs neighbor, Kiyomi is in the bakery. If Naruto wanted a bit of extra money he could help out upstairs. Naruto grins as the older of the pair of pets curls up in a bed. The younger of the pair climbs upon the young blonde's shoulder. Naruto clips a leash to Hei.

"Wish to come along upstairs?" The spotted skunk nuzzles against the younger blonde's neck. Naruto takes the freight elevator to the bakery with Hei still perched upon his shoulder. The blonde grins as he is greeted by Kiyomi.

The female smirks lightly at the sight of the teen. "Your brother thought you would come to join me." Naruto grins widely. Kiyomi laughs. "Well Hei can't help me box goods, but I'm sure he'll attract attention. Naruto grins. "What can I help with?" Kiyomi laughs, "you can close the case after you help yourself to breakfast." Naruto grins and snatches a couple of donuts from the case. Kiyomi laughs. "What kind of music suits your mood?" Naruto makes a face, "anything that isn't sappy would be nice." Kiyomi laughs. "I think I can deal with that." The blonde grins and watches the female begin to frost a cake shaped like a bear. "Wash your hands and I'll show you now you can help." Naruto grins and goes to follow the order; wandering around behind the counter is the spotted skunk. Kiyomi watches the small critter chase after Naruto's feet as he provides her help.

The ring of a bell announces another early customer. Naruto smirks slightly until he sees Sasuke standing on the other side of the counter. Kiyomi is quick to notice Naruto's change of mood. "Can I help you?" The younger Uchiha glances towards the door. Itachi steps inside with Kioshi at his side. Kiyomi smirks a bit. "You can help him. I don't even want to be here." Sasuke starts to give Naruto grief until Itachi looks at his brother. "Actually a part time job wouldn't kill you." Sasuke makes a face at his brother.


	12. Back to Classes

Back to Classes

By: Silverwolf

Kailani had survived two weeks of extra chores. She expected Sasuke to be waiting to torment her as she enters the school. Instead of the blanket the girl had borrowed Naruto's hoodie. During her suspension the girl had become close to the blonde. Naruto stands against Kailani's locker. The girl smirks slightly. "Morning Kai." Kailani grins a moment; the blonde steps aside allowing the girl to open her locker. "You still plan to help me get caught up?" Kailani nods sternly. Naruto grins and hugs the girl tightly, lifting er off her feet briefly, "thank you!" Kailani notices the envelope taped to the inside of her locker as Naruto pus her back on her feet. The girl snatches the object from the locker tearing it open.

'Look I gave you a hard time. I get that, but I'm sorry now. Maybe we can work things out -Sasuke.' Kailani hands the card from the envelope to Naruto. The blonde reads the card with a confused look. "You think it's a trap?" Kailani shrugs. "I mean he did have two weeks out of school because of the fight. Maybe he's had time to think about things." Kailani shrugs and shoves the card into her bag. Chocolate curls bounce with her steps as she and Naruto find their way to class. The blonde looks around, "you know something I didn't even see Sasuke in the hallway. That kind of scares me." Kailani give the blonde half a nod.

Sai stands towards one side of the class. But the pair do not see Sasuke. Usually Sai could be found at the raven teen's side. Neji and Hinata greet Naruto briefly. Neji asks about not seeing the 'blanket girl'. Naruto gives Neji an annoyed look. "You could be nicer. Her name is Kai. And she's standing right here." The blonde places an arm around Kailani. Neji appears to examine Kailani. "Holy hell, you're actually pretty." Kailani moves to hide behind Naruto. The blonde narrows his eyes at the brunette. "That's just wrong." Neji shrugs, "it's the truth, wrong or not." Sai makes a face as he steps towards the quartet. "Any of you seen Sasuke?" Naruto shakes his head. He looks at Kailani. The girl gives Sai a blank stare. Hinata sighs, "no, we haven't seen him. Why? We miss something?" Sai makes a face, "he was supposed to be here to try to give 'Little Miss Blanket' some kind of truce. Or something like that. But I ain't seen him." Naruto looks at Sai, "well when you tease and torment everyone you can then you make enemies." Sai growls a bit, "just shut up." Naruto makes a fist. Sai repeats the action.

The pair don't make it to trading shots. "Hey! There's no reason to fight!" They both look to see Sasuke standing near Sai. Naruto looks at the raven teen. "What the heck happened? I mean I know I broke your nose with a chemistry book, but I didn't do the rest. I swear." Sasuke looks away. Kailani digs through her bag silently. She places a very baggy hooded shirt in Naruto's hand. Naruto looks at Kailani, "what is it?" The girl point to Sasuke. The teen moves his hair in front of his face to hide the bruising. Sai looks at Sasuke, "your father must have been pissed." Sasuke turns away silently. Naruto holds out the shirt, "I think she's saying you can wear this." Kailani nods behind Naruto. Sasuke looks at the girl confused, but takes the shirt and slides it on. Sai watches Kailani step from behind Naruto briefly. The girl reaches around behind Sasuke. She pulls the hood to the shirt up. At the same time Sasuke pulls the hood to her hoodie down. Kailani turns away as Naruto steps forward. The blonde is swift to put Kailani behind him as if to say he'd protect her. "You're actually quite pretty. Why hide that way?" Kailani places her face against Naruto's shoulder blades. Naruto growls at Sasuke, "don't touch her again. After all you've done to her you should be lucky she didn't just leave you to show the whole class you got your butt kicked." Sasuke looks at Naruto though the blonde can't see very much of the raven teen from under the hood of the shirt.

Sai makes a face as the teacher enters the class. "Everyone take a seat. Welcome back Kailani, Sasuke, and Naruto. I do hope you don't plan to be absent again after just now returning to class." Naruto and Sasuke shakes their heads. Kailani just stares at the teacher silently.


	13. Cracked Shell

Cracked Shell

By: Silverwolf

The buzz for today was the school talent show. Sai looks at Sasuke, "nice to know you've healed up." The raven teen rolls his eyes. "So is your brother going to be watching?" Sasuke shrugs. "So are you in this one?" Sasuke laughs, "course. Because I got talent."

Kailani steps through the hall. Naruto at her side. A boy sticks his foot out trying to make the girl go flying. Instead he pulls his foot back to a sound. Kailani is laughing at something. Naruto grins lightly. She'd given up on the blanket after her suspension.

Sasuke tosses something to Kailani. "Kai!" The girl is quick to turn towards the sound. She catches her sweatshirt. A small grin plays on Kailani's face as she throws the shirt back, "you can keep it." She grins to Sasuke. Naruto narrows his eyes towards the other teen. Kailani puts her arms around Naruto's neck and hops onto his back. The blonde grins a moment and continues walking, carrying the girl. Kailani waves briefly to Sasuke.

"Naruto's got a girlfriend." Sasuke looks at Sai. "Girl friend, yes. Girlfriend, no. Slowly he's having an effect on her." Sai rolls his eyes. Sasuke stares at Sai. "What's your problem?" Sai makes a face, "you actually going to keep that? Before you would've thrown it away without even putting it on." Sasuke smirks, "there's only problem with it now." Sai watches as Naruto puts Kailani on her feet. "What's that?" Sasuke makes a face, "it no longer smells like the ocean and honey." Sai laughs and shoves Sasuke playfully. The raven teen shoves Sai roughly. Sasuke slides the sweatshirt back on. Sai rolls his eyes. "Ask her to wear it for a couple days and then give it back." Sasuke makes a face, "that sounds so stupid."

A group of girls flocks around Sasuke. "So what are you going to do for the talent show?" Sasuke tilts his head. "You'll have to wait and see." They all become excited. Sakura stares at the sweatshirt Sasuke's wearing jealousy. The girl with bubble gum hair mutters under her breath. "I can't believe her. Like she was important." Sasuke looks at Sakura, "who's important?" "No one." The raven teen watches the girl and Ino speaking. Sai looks at Sasuke, "they are going to start with that girl over you." Sasuke makes a face, "she's not 'that girl'. Her name is Kailani. And I doubt they will today. Since Kailani gets to play escort to visiting families."

Sai tilts his head, "as shy as she is?" Sasuke smirks a moment, "someone personally picked her to escort them around school. Therefore, the girls are just going to have to wait or prepare for a real war." Sai looks confused. "Who would pick her?" Sasuke laughs, "I can't tell."

The raven teen disappears leaving Sai lost and confused. He knew the talent show was only a hour away. Those in it would be leaving to prepare. And those escorting parents around would be heading to the office. But he was still confused. Who would want Kailani?"


	14. Broken Shell

Broken Shell

By: Silverwolf

Kailani couldn't convince the office staff that she couldn't be an escort for the visitors. The only thing her shy silence earned her was a partner. The girl apologized repeatedly to to Naruto. The blonde only grinned and walked with Kailani to meet the visitor that requested Kailani.

Kailani and Naruto step into the hallway to notice a crowd has gathered in the hallway. The girl grins at the sight of a blonde. "Dei-Dei!" Deidara gives Kailani half a grin."Hey baby girl. No, I'm not the cause of the crowd, yeah." Kailani laughs, "who's she?" Deidara pulls a female to him. "Kurotsuchi."

Naruto peeks around the crowd. "It's a raven haired guy." Deidara shrugs. Kurotsuchi is quick to introduce herself to Kailani. The teen with chocolate curls in quick to hide behind Naruto.

"Oh wow! He's gorgeous!" "Dogs aren't allowed in school." Itachi looks towards Kioshi. "Come." The canine remains at the male's side. Naruto pushes through the crowd. "We were told to escort someone that specificly asked for Kailani Nara." Itachi glances towards Naruto. "Really now? She needs company?" Naruto growls low, "she's shy." Itachi tilts his head. "It would've helped if Sasuke shared that part." Naruto looks confused a moment. "You know Sasuke?" Deidara looks at the raven male, "course he knows Sasuke." Itachi sighs, "I should know my younger brother." Naruto looks at Deidara, "what do you think?" Deidara makes a face, "I think he's the one I did see. I don't know who the other one is." Itachi looks at Naruto confused.

Kailani stands silently behind Naruto. Sasuke goes to pass the pair in the hallway. "KANGAROO!" The yell from the girl makes Kioshi huddle closer to Itachi. The raven male blinks slightly surprised, but quickly hides it. Sasuke steps towards Kailani, "call me that again and I'll pick you up and swing you around until you're too dizzy to stand." Naruto laughs. Itachi looks at his brother confused, "kangaroo?" Sasuke smirks and then makes a face, "inside joke."

Itachi notices the stuffed animal poking out of the hoodie Kailani is wearing. "Well start explaining." Sasuke sighs, "you want the long version or the short version?" Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I want some version." Kailani hides behind Naruto, "Kangaroo." Sasuke moves behind Naruto swiftly and snatches Kailani off her feet. He begins to swing the girl around in circles. Kailani laughs loudly. Itachi stares at Sasuke waiting for an explanation. "Okay, the short version. Ino and Sakura have been trying to make Kai the laughing stock of the school again. Well I was talking to them online and they sent me pictures of her room. I guess they'd visited her or something to get them. Anyway her room is covered in kangaroos. Stuffed ones, pictures, posters, toys, ceramic figures, there's even one made of clay on little shelf over her bed. And the room has a border with kangaroos on it. I guess they figured it'd make me laugh and tease her again. Well anyway, you remember the stuffed animal I had to have?" Itachi nods. "I gave it it her that Monday morning. And she still hadn't spoke to me, only Naruto. But to keep the story short she was all happy over it; the first word I heard her say is kangaroo. It surprised me. Anyway after a week of me joking over the kangaroo, whenever she wants my attention she yells kangaroo down the hallway."

Itachi shakes his head. "I don't quite understand it, but okay then." Deidara laughs a bit. Kailani sways slightly as Sasuke finally stops spinning her and places her on her feet. The teen pulls Kailani's arms around Naruto's neck. "Don't let her fall baka." Naruto makes a face, "you shouldn't have been spinning her in circles brat."

**_A/N: I think we can all guess how on how things will go from here. I'm sure it's time to end this if there's any specific pairings or any kind of a sequel wanted then please leave it in a review. If the request is able to be done. Or if a sequel is absolutely wanted then I'll give it a shot. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
